ADMINISTRATIVE CORE FUNCTIONS - UMB The Administrative Core provides five primary functions: 1) leadership, 2) administrative support, 3) assurance of implementation of Partnership goals and objectives, 4) coordination of communication among all Partnership members, including the IAC and PSC, and 5) oversight, financial stewardship, and implementation of the evaluation of the Partnership. It will coordinate all aspects of the Partnership, provide administrative and logistic support for Partnership activities including regular meetings and transportation between the Partners, and ensure that all Partnership activities are tracked and implemented on the proposed timeline and use methods proposed. All procedures and processes were developed in the eariy stages of the U56, and thus are well-established. The administrative leadership team is quite stable, has a long track record of collaboration, and thus highly functional. The Administrative Core is composed of two components, one based at UMB and the other at DF/HCC.